Dead Space
by Watch Dogs
Summary: Chuck, a successful Engineer, is sent to Aegis VII to run maitenance. An added bonus he gets to see his girlfriend, Sarah Walker. What he finds will scar him for the rest of his life ...if he survives. This is an experiment, so please no flames.


Dead Space

AN: Yes everybody this is VERY AU buuuuut I like the dead space series and with the new game coming out, I thought I'd show my support. If you don't like it sor—wait why are you here then?

AN: There's a Glossary at the end, look at it if you want.

**Earth**

Chuck placed his last bag on to the USG Arrow before looking at his video pad. Sarah smiled at him.

"So when you get here you'll find me right away?" she asked nervously.

Chuck rolled his eyes playfully, "I swear to god you worry too much. Of course I will."

"Good," Sarah smiled before it turned back into a stoic face, "Gotta go hun, there s a commotion in the food court, some kind of protest ...crap looks like we're going to need to have a rain check on the meeting, damn it!"

"Calm down Sarah, I'll just get a start on fixing up Aegis VII's (*1) Light systems," assured Chuck quickly.

"Ok ...be careful."

"Sarah, I'm an Engineer. I work on differ systems twenty four seven, and I have my men with me, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about, I've caught word that they unearthed a Marker (*2) and it's your job to keep people away from it, fuckin Unitologists (*3) are crazy."

"Chuck, that's not very polite."

Chuck made a humorous face, "The Marker will show us the light, my white ass. Bat shit crazy they are."

Chuck heard someone clear his throat and looked at his third partner, Steven Larou, whom happened to be a Unitologist, though not as fanatical as the others.

"Not you Steven."

"I thought your mom was one," said Steven.

Chuck's face dropped as Daniel Warn, Chuck's supervisor, began freaking on the older man, "Yah she was one, that's why she abandoned me and Ellie, took our college money as well."

Steven gave Chuck an apologetic look, "Sorry."

Chuck caught site of red hair behind Sarah seconds before Carina appeared next Sarah on the video pad, "Don't worry I'll keep her out of trouble until you get here, now Sarah, Beckman's freaking come on."

Sarah looked hesitant but Chuck ended her internal struggle, "I'll be fine Sarah, all I have to do is cross a few wires and switch out a circuit board and look at the Lighting system. Takes a lot of time but, is easy as hell."

Sarah smiled, "Love you."

"Love you to; now kick some ass, Mrs. P-Sec (*4)."

Sarah blushed heavily as the video feed ended. One thought entered her mind.

_How did I, Sarah Lisa Walker, get so lucky?_

-X-

**Space **

Chuck took his seat next to Daniel; Steven sat next to their pilot, Harry Wilkins, while Jimmy Ianre sat next to Gerald Relend. Chuck's usual crew, Morgan, Jeff and Lester, were called to off to Mars on a repair call leaving Chuck with his back up crew. They were nice guys but nothing like Chuck's friends. They took off from the port and entered slip space. Chuck wondered what Ellie was doing right now. He had heard Doctors on the Sprawl (*5) were always busy. The 27 year old hated how far apart his family was. His father had disappeared, god only knows why; his Sister had to move to the Sprawl to become a Doctor, while his mother had disappeared, more than likely to become a Unitologist. Chuck himself had to move away from his sister to attend a low grade Engineer college all thanks to his mother. If he hadn't been so good at his trade then he wouldn't have been moved up to colony Engineer.

Shaking the thoughts off, he thought more about Sarah. God he had hit the jackpot. If he hadn't have asked for a day off when they were on Aegis I, they would have never met. She had nice partners, Bryce Larkin and Carina Miller. Apparently, a few days ago, a red Marker had been unearthed on Aegis VII; god only knows how people are reacting to it.

_I might even see mom_

Chuck almost laughed at the random thought.

"Hey, I thought Aegis VII wasn't allowed to be mined on?" said Jimmy thoughtfully.

"Maybe they got the rights to mine on it, Ishimuras (*6) been fighting for it for a while," replied Steven.

Gerald grabbed his head, "Awww my heads killing me".

"Here's a small stim pack," Chuck handed him the small metal tube.

Jeff inserted the tube into his RIG (*7) and allowed the canister to drain completely into it. The RIG began funnelling the healing agent, into his back, instantly removing the headache.

"Come on guys relax," said Harry, "We still have twelve hours to Aegis VII."

-X-

**Aegis VII**

"Boy's we're approaching the atmosphere of Aegis VII, prepare for turbulence."

Everybody strapped in as the main viewing window, located at the front of the space craft window stopped displaying the different blue colors of slip space to show the reddish coloured planet of Aegis VII. As they entered the first layer of Atmosphere, everybody began to shake violently. Ten minutes into entry and the inside of the space craft felt close to a sauna. Chuck had wiped sweat from his brow multiple times. Finally they finished entry and began their slow approach to the colony.

"Apparently, they brought the artifact up to the Ishimura already. If you ask me, I think the things fucking creepy," said Harry as he messed with the controls of the transport shuttle.

"Agreed," mumbled Chuck.

The curly brown haired man looked at his Engineer suit. The suit was dull brown; with ridged lines lining its surface with only slight gaps between each to offer strangely contrasting and uneven plating. The helmet was completely sealed and coloured the same as his suit, only four teal lines flowing from left to right allowed him to see out. Chuck took the civilian RIG off his back and pulled on the bulky suit. He wouldn't need his RIG, seeing as the Engineer suit had its own. He felt the RIG start up against his back. It vibrated slightly as the RIG glowed blue showing that he was in good health. Chuck felt the ship slow down and begin its docking procedure. Chuck pulled on his one strap back pack. The door to Chuck's right shot open leading into a tunnel, which had glass windows. Chuck stared at the mountains of red sand that made up the surface of Aegis VII.

"Last time I sleep on a flight," mumbled Daniel as he stood beside Chuck.

"Hey Daniel, take the guy's and head out, the Nav system is, what's the word, oh yah, fucked!" said Harry in frustration.

"Again," said Daniel in annoyance, "Come on Steven, Chuck. Jimmy and Gerald will stay and help."

Jimmy and Gerald nodded and ran to the back of the shuttle to grab their kit bags as Chuck, Steven and Daniel set out. The tunnel was mostly silent, only being filled with the sound of blowing wind from outside. The area they were walking towards and cut off most of the noise from the outside. Reaching the door leading into the shuttle terminal, Chuck hit the pop up hologram lock on the right of the door.

The sign turned from, '_Open?'_ to '_Opening', _as the door slid apart. The room was pitch dark, opposite to the way Chuck had expected it. Chuck reached into his bag and took out his helmet. He pulled it on. He could see tables turned over, things littered along the floor, like paper, money and glass. Something darted across the room with incredible speed.

"The fuck was that?" whispered Steven.

"Don't know, keep your eyes open."

"Chuck, we need to find the power box. Then we figure out what's going on," said Daniel.

Chuck looked around the room, the lights on his mask illuminating the area's his eyes flashed over. He found it. Over next to the maintenance closet, was the small metal box. It had a wide, jagged slice right through it. Prying open the box Chuck found half the wires cut.

"Damn it ...wait ...if I cross a few red and blue wires, maybe I can get the lights on for an hour until we find the generator. Daniel, there's a supply closet close by, could you look for something I can use to Sauder these wires in place."

Daniel gave a nod, though in the dark nobody could see it very well. Daniel walked over to a maintenance closet and pulled open the door. Daniel found a Plasma Cutter (*8) hanging in the back of the closet. Grabbing it, Daniel walked over to Chuck, whom had the wires held in a specific clump with his left hand. Chuck took the Plasma Cutter in his right hand. Clicking a button on the side, the orange barrel of the mining tool turned from diagonal to horizontal.

"Dan, grab a piece of scrap metal from the ground. Shouldn't be too hard, seeing as there's pieces all over the place."

Daniel picked up an inch long piece of metal.

"Place it in the middle of all the wires; I'm going to melt the metal, to hold the wires in place."

Daniel nodded and placed the piece of metal in over the wires. Chuck aimed the Plasma Cutter, which shined three blue dots, in a horizontal line to show where the bolt of plasma would hit. Lining up the shot, Chuck fired. A flash of blue flew from the gun hitting the metal. Steam began floating and when it cleared Chuck found himself looking at a melted metal, holding the wires to the assigned area.

"Ok, let's see how this works."

Chuck shut the power box and grabbed the leaver to the right and pulled it down before pushing it back up. The lights began flickering and turned on and Chuck almost wished they hadn't.

The place looked like a scene from a horror movie. Blood lay in puddles all over the floor while splatters of blood were on the wall. Chuck walked over to a desk before reeling back. He pulled his helmet off and vomited all over the floor.

"Chuck! Are you ok?" yelled Daniel running over to Chuck.

Steven ran over to the desk and moved it.

"Sweet Jesus, th-thats and arm."

Daniel walked over and peered behind the tipped over table and sure enough a mangled severed arm lay there on the floor.

"Did it just move?" asked Steven, whose eyes looked a little glazed over.

Daniel gave him a confused look, "Are you fucking with me here? Of course it didn't."

Daniel turned to Chuck, "We need to get the fuck of here!"

"No," stated Chuck firmly, placing the Engineer helmet back on, "I need to get Sarah."

"Fuck that!" said Steven, "It takes a sick man to tear off another man's arm..."

They heard a crash and looked to their right. A human looking creature stood there, its arms raised in the air, with daggers made of bone and flesh protruding from the palm of its hands. Its legs were skinned, revealing the raw, blood coated muscles of its legs, and its jaw had been cracked off, leaving only the top of its mouth, which had razor sharp teeth, each tooth dripped with blood. The skin of its stomach had been ripped off showing human organs with two little arms sticking out of the organs. Little bits of brown hair stuck out of the top of its head. It tilted its head to the side, eyes slowly filling with aggression before letting out a primal scream.

-X-

AN: Please review people; this was an experiment, so the more feedback the more likely I will update it. Also to fans of Splinter Cell, I will get a new chapter out but it will take me a bit, my dad had a heart attack I only put this out cause I had it written before.

Glossary 

(*1) Aegis VII: A planet in the Aegis cluster, restricted from being planet cracked. Could the Ishimura really have gotten permission to crack it?

(*2) Marker: An alien artefact, Unitologist worship and view it as a pathway to god.

(*3) Unitologist's: A religious group that worship the Marker and God to extreme lengths. They have Unitologist practise their religion at the Church of Unitology, located on the Sprawl.

(*4) P-Sec: Police Section, a type of police force that is usually on space ships.

(*5) Sprawl: The Sprawl is a civilian space station built into the last remaining fragment of Titan, one of Saturn's moons - the first planetcrack ever.

(*6) The USG Ishimura: The first ever planet cracker built by Stephan Bartowski.

(*7) RIG: Commonly used in dangerous jobs, RIG's are placed along the spine of a person and usually display a green glow. If hurt, it changes from green to yellow, to notify others in the area. When a person dies, there RIG emits a loud beep sound and color drains from the RIG. These are used to notify people of a workers health.

(*8) Plasma Cutter: A pistol like tool used in mining to cut thick rocks. It can be used, however, to smelt objects. The gun shoots a thin line of blue plasma, which can be horizontal or vertical with the click of a button, which is located on the side of the gun.

(*9) Planet Cracking: Mining ships, like the USG Ishimura, fly to planets and shoot tethers down to the surface. After the tethers are secured deep in the planet the ship pulls upwards ripping a chunk out of the planet. Miners on the surface of the planet will then enter the giant hole and begin mining for minerals. Planet Cracking began after Earths resources began to die out.


End file.
